


Daryl's Addiction

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, daryl with multiple partners, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: Paul had no clue what was going on.  It seemed as if every time he turned a corner he would find Daryl on his knees with someone different from the community.  He didn't know what to make of it, what to even think but he did wonder how to get on it himself.





	Daryl's Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask. Even I have no clue where this came from. Just had an idea that would not leave me the hell alone.
> 
> Dubious Consent for someone running their mouth a little too much but nothing is ever forced on Daryl...well, with the exception of one kiss happening later on.
> 
> BTW, all out war ended. Negan died. Everyone lived. Carl, Eric and Glenn. Abraham got the bat though.

 

 

* * *

  
  


Paul ran around the corner of one of the houses in Alexandria, heart in his throat as he tried to breathe. 

 

What in God’s name had he just walked into?

 

He was just minding his own business, walking around the perimeter like he’d been asked to before taking his watch duty in the tower.  Things were finally at a point of normalcy. Trades between all of the communities were now underway and they were all flourishing. They even managed to figure out a way to get some crops growing on the roofs of the Sanctuary.  Thank God for Eric’s quick wit on that one. 

 

The mere mention of the man now though, made Paul’s stomach curl in on itself.  How was he supposed to face the guy after what he’d just seen? Paul didn’t do relationships, the ones he had managed to get through in the past always ended in heartache and finding his partner cheating with someone else.  To say he took infidelity as a personal insult would be an understatement. 

 

He thought, of all the couples he saw around any of the communities, Aaron and Eric’s were the strongest.  After the war had ended, the two of them had Gabriel officially marry them, seeing as how before it wasn’t legal in their home state.  Everyone had come, even the new Queen of The Kingdom and their new friends of Oceanside. It had been a grand affair.

 

Affair.

 

Yeah.  That word made Paul flinch again.  What made the whole thing so...weird and even more mind boggling was who Aaron had been with!  Paul rubbed at his face, fingers tugging at his long beard as he tried to make sense of everything.  It had been dark, Paul almost didn’t recognize the two men when he had rounded the corner. Then Aaron had thrown his head back, his face catching the moonlight.  Paul instantly thought he’d walked in on the newly married couple and was about to quickly leave the scene when Aaron moaned.

 

“ _ Fuck Daryl.”  _

 

That stilled Paul, his entire body going rigid.  It was like watching an accident and not being able to look away.  The closer he crept and looked, he could clearly make out Daryl Dixon, on his knees, face pressed against Aaron’s crotch.  The noises alone made Paul blush to his ears but thankfully he’d run before it finished.

 

It wasn’t his business.  What these people did on their free time was not of his concern.  They were his friends and some of them he had slowly begun to feel were his family.  Daryl included. Even if they barely talked, Daryl always asked in that silent way of his to join him on hunts and runs.  To see two people he genuinely cared about like that...hurting another one just didn’t sit right. 

 

Shaking his head, he’d ignore this for now.  

 

* * *

  
  


“Hey man, you alright?” 

 

Paul flinched, his cheeks warming at the southern drawl of the one and only Daryl Dixon.  The image of him on his knees popped into his head that he adamantly shoved down with a steel rod.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said, forcing a smile.  Daryl stared at him for a moment before doing that quick head bob.

 

“Kay.  Look, we’re headin out in a few days, wonderin if you wanna come,” Daryl asked.  Paul blinked. For one, small split second Daryl seemed nervous, almost shy asking him.  

 

“Of course I want to.  Just let me know the night before,” Paul said, his forced smile melting into something warm and more genuine.  Daryl gave him a twitch of a smile before turning on his heel to head towards the main house. Paul swallowed a bit and continued on his path for the gazebo.  It was where Maggie would be. Sure enough, she was, her growling belly pushing the boundaries of one of her tighter shirts. It made him smile and added a note to try and find a maternity store for her soon.

 

They chatted for a while, going over notes for the new fields and where she thought they should extend the walls to.  Then they split off. Maggie to her house and Paul to the heart of Alexandria. Home to Rick Grimes. He wanted to let the man know he’d be going back to The Hilltop after the run with Daryl and Maggie had asked him to share the notes they made.

 

The house was pretty quiet.  Rick must be upstairs or something.  He almost left when something caught his attention.  The door to the study was cracked open and Paul should have learned from the night before to just, ignore the curiosity and run.  Run far away. 

 

“Ungh, God.  Good, that’s so good.”

 

Paul stilled at the moan that suddenly echoed out of the room.  Without touching the door he peeked in and his jaw damn near hit the floor.

 

Rick was sitting back in the computer chair, head thrown back as his hand petting through none other than Daryl fucking Dixon’s hair.  The view that Paul had, there was no denying what the man was doing. Daryl’s lips were spread wide as he swallowed Rick’s cock into his throat, eyes rolled up into his head.  He was clearly enjoying himself. 

 

All this time he had thought Rick was straight.  It hit him much slower than it had seeing Daryl with Aaron.  Rick was with Michonne. They were supposedly in love and Paul had a suspicion the woman was pregnant too.  So why was their fearless leader getting his cock sucked by the vacuum that was Daryl’s mouth.

 

As quietly as he could, he hightailed it out of the house, his brain going a million miles a minute.

 

* * *

  
  


This thing with Daryl kept happening.  With a multitude of different people. Aaron, Rick, Glenn and hell even Eric!  There were others, once Paul could have sworn he saw Daryl with Tobin as well. It was fucking with Paul’s head.  Were they all in on it? No one talked about it and no one acted any differently towards Daryl during “normal” time.  It was clear the act was consensual and Daryl was enjoying every second of it.

 

Paul wasn’t about to let this go though.  It seemed as if everyone in Alexandria was using Daryl’s mouth as some kind of warmer or something.  The one that really threw the wrench into it was Eric. That was when Paul knew something much deeper was going on here.  So, deciding to bite the bullet he went to Maggie. He was going to blow this shit up.

 

“Oh I know,” Maggie chuckled with a roll of her eyes.  Paul blinked, his ass nearly missing the chair as he crashed down into it.

 

“Wait...you know?  About Daryl and Glenn?” Paul asked.  

 

“It’s not really a secret around here.  It started with just the core group and the more that got added into the family the more help Daryl got,” Maggie shrugged.  She seemed so...unbothered by it Paul had no idea how to react.

 

“Wait, what do you mean help?  And...and you’re pregnant! And Rick and Michonne…”

 

“Jesus, this really isn’t a big deal.  It’s just...something the boys do to help Daryl stay level headed,” she said, her tone getting a bit defensive as she sat back to cross her arms, “I don’t understand the problem here,” she said.

 

Paul flailed his arms a bit, “Seriously?  I thought...I thought you would at least be a little bothered by this,” he laughed.  

 

Maggie rolled her eyes, “Like I said, it’s been going on for a really long time.  I mean, I was actually a little surprised when Aaron and Eric joined in but I guess even gay men get tired of blowing each other after a while,” she grinned.  That threw Paul clear off the side.

 

“Whoa...wait...what?”

 

“Okay, look.  I didn’t think this would ever come up or that you’d find out this way.  Honestly, I thought you would have joined in by now but Daryl can get shy sometimes.  Anyway, Daryl likes dick. Like...really likes it. Rick calls him a cock slut all the time-”

 

“Maggie!”

 

“What?  It’s the truth!” she said with wide eyes.  He still couldn't understand how she seemed so...unphased.

 

“At first it was T-Dogg and Glenn.  Then Rick got involved at some point.  I actually caught Glenn and Daryl together before I ever slept with him.  And yeah, okay, I’ll admit I was weirded out in the beginning. Then they explained things to me and I just...accepted it.”

 

“Okay but you’re not really explaining anything to me.  You’re just saying this is how it is and that’s it!” Paul said and even to himself he sounded almost whiney.  Which was a whole other level of weird.

 

Maggie smirked and then patted the side of his face, “Then you should go talk to Daryl or one of the men that’s involved,” she said.

 

Paul knew he was being dismissed.  He rose up from the couch and stomped out of the room and further the house.  He knew if he looked hard enough, he would find Daryl on his knees somewhere. Paul wasn’t sure he was ready to see that.  Again. 

  
  


* * *

 

“Ya sure you’re alright?” 

 

Paul looked up from the ground and nodded, bottom lip caught between his teeth.  He and Daryl were hunting. The other man had warned him it would be a couple of days out in the woods and Paul was fine with it.  The little Daryl scenes had stopped. Or well, they found a better hiding spot. Paul hadn’t walked in on Daryl with anyone in over a week now.  Part of him was relieved but the twisted part of him actually missed seeing Daryl on his knees, mouth full of someone’s cock. 

 

His favorite had been Glenn.  Despite all prejudices, Glenn’s dick was probably the biggest of all the men he’d seen Daryl with.  Paul wasn’t sure but that scene in particular had almost seemed like a show. Like the two of them knew Paul would find them and watch.  It had also been the one time Paul watched to the very end. How Glenn threw his head back and moaned loudly, his voice ending on a growl as he came deep in Daryl’s throat.  How Daryl swallowed and then licked the other man clean, even going so much as rolling Glenn’s balls around with his tongue.

 

_ “Fuck man, ungh,” Glenn groaned again, fingers tightening in Daryl’s hair.  Paul couldn’t tell whether it was to keep him there or pull away. Daryl seemed perfectly content nuzzling at Glenn’s softening cock, sucking on it here and there before he sat back on his hunches with a deep sigh of his own. _

 

_ “You good?” Glenn asked breathlessly, a huge grin spreading on his lips when Daryl nodded.  Glenn helped him up and pulled him into a hug. _

 

_ “Don’t let it go on so long next time kay?  We’re all here for you,” Glenn said softly as he patted Daryl’s cheek. _

 

_ “Thanks, I will.  Jus’...it’s different,” Daryl said almost too quietly for Paul to hear. _

 

_ “What do you mean?  Is it...not helping anymore?” _

 

_ “It is.  I don’t know...want more I guess,” Daryl said.  Glenn frowned. _

 

_ “I wish we could give you more man but...we can’t.” _

 

_ “I know...I know.  I’m so-” _

 

_ “Hey, none of that,” Glenn said gently cupping the sides of Daryl’s face.  He looked around and for a split second gave Paul a heart attack when his eyes seemed to fall right where Paul had been hiding the entire time. _

 

_ “Don’t let Rick push you okay?  I know you’ll do anything for him but do not let him go any further than what we all agreed to,” Glenn said firmly.  Now that rang some bells in Paul’s head. And not in a good way. _

 

Those words were ringing in his head now and he wanted to ask.  So badly. Daryl had been twitchy all day. From the moment they met up at the gate to a few hours later in the woods.  Usually being out here settled Daryl in ways that no random ass blow job probably could. Not today though. Today he couldn’t sit still, his thumbnail constantly between his teeth and he’d even missed several squirrels.  Something was up. The episode with Glenn had happened last night...maybe it hadn’t been as fulfilling as it usually was?

 

The thought alone had his dick twitching and then it deflated rather quickly.

 

_ Don’t let Rick push you. _

 

They bedded down for the night in an old warehouse.  Finding a room that was secluded and easily barricaded.  Dinner that night was roasted rattlesnake to which Paul thought was kinda gross but he ate it all the same.  And Daryl was still twitching. Still nervous and now he was pacing. Paul watched him for all of ten minutes before snapping.

 

“Would sucking my cock calm you the fuck down?” he cried and then all the air rushed out of his chest.  He did not...no surely...fuck.

 

The look on Daryl’s face was evidence enough that those words had definitely left his damn lips.  The reaction he got from the other man was not the one he expected. Flying fists, angry words...something other than Daryl damn near crashing down on his knees in front of where Paul was sitting on a chair and scrambling to get his pants undone.

 

“Whoa, shit, whoa hey...oh fuck,” Paul whined when Daryl palmed at him.  It had been so long since he’d had someone else's hand on him other than his own.  Pleasure surged through him but one look at Daryl’s near desperate eyes had him stopping.  Before he knew what he was doing, his fingers were twisted in Daryl’s hair and he yanked him back.

 

“Wait…” Paul rushed out, his breathing just as erratic as Daryl’s.  

 

“Please...been…” Daryl whined.  This huge, hulking, sometimes terrifying man was whining at Paul’s feet.  Mouth wet with drool as the bulge in Paul’s pants got larger. Daryl was nearly feral for it.  Fucking hell that shouldn’t be as hot as it was. He almost let go of Daryl’s hair but he couldn't.

 

“Daryl, is this what you really want?” he asked.  He hadn’t meant for it to come out some kind of tease but the man whined again and pulled at Paul’s fingers to rub his cheek against the front of Paul’s jeans.  The noise that came out of his own mouth was embarrassing but he couldn't help it.

 

“Paul, please.  Been wanting your cock for so long,” Daryl groaned, licking the length of his zipper.  This time it was Paul’s turn to whine as his brain melted into goo. He blinked and his pants were suddenly down around his ankles and Daryl had his cock in a vice grip.  The roughness of his skin was so good, almost too good. Paul moaned loudly, his legs falling open as much as they were able to as his head fell back.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Paul groaned as Daryl licked up his length.  There was a chuckle that had Paul’s hips twitching up.

 

“Don’t take yourself in vain man.”

 

Paul lifted up his head and blinked, “Did you….wait...you’re an asshole,” Paul laughed.

 

Daryl winked up at him and then proceeded to swallow his entire cock.  He didn’t stop until his lips were brushing along Paul’s groin.

 

“OH FUCK!” Paul cried out, fingers tangling once again in Daryl’s hair.  The man’s throat truly was a vacuum and Paul had never had a blow job so good.  It was as if Daryl had a goal to suck Paul’s brains out through his dick and was doing a damn good job at it.

 

“Daryl, ungh God,” Paul moaned, hips twitching up to press deeper into Daryl’s throat.  The man honest to God purred and Paul got an idea. He yanked Daryl off of him by his hair and stood up, a smirk pulling at his lips at how ruined Daryl already looked.  Paul dragged his thumb over Daryl’s swollen bottom lip, “Gonna fuck that mouth of yours now,” he growled out. Daryl mewled, his mouth dropping open as the pupils in his eyes completely dilated.  Paul guided his cock back into Daryl’s mouth but didn’t release his hair. Paul used it to control the rhythm and within seconds he was moving his hips in earnest. Daryl’s hands were gripping at Paul’s thighs, squeezing anytime Paul tried to slow down.  

 

Paul was close, his entire body was one strung bow string and with one more powerful suck, he was lost.  A cry left his throat as he spilled into Daryl’s throat, his hips jerking roughly against the other man’s face.  The hands that had been gripping his thighs were now on his waist and Paul was vaguely aware that he was being guided back down into the chair.  Daryl hummed as he cleaned Paul up, his tongue lolling around Paul’s balls, making him gasp and jerk a little.

 

“Fucking hell Daryl,” he grunted, widening his legs again to allow the man to get closer.  Thought it wasn’t good enough for Daryl, Paul was practically a noodle as Daryl yanked off his boots and then his pants hit the floor next.  Now Daryl could scoot as close as possible to nuzzle against Paul’s stomach. 

 

“Did...did that help?” Paul asked, wincing at the break in his voice.  Daryl hummed again and nodded against his shirt. Paul laughed a little and ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair.

 

“You don’t gotta.”

 

Paul frowned, “Don’t have to what?” 

 

“You know…” Daryl said and gestured towards his head.  Paul frowned even more and gently tipped up Daryl’s face that was burning a bit scarlet.  

 

“Do the others…”

 

Daryl snorted, eyes falling down to Paul’s shirt.  Something painful squeezed in his chest and he shook his head, “Daryl...it’s not my place but I have to know.  Why do you do this?” he asked. Daryl looked up at him for a split second and then shrugged.

 

“Cause I like it?  And no one...everyone is with someone.  I take what I can get,” he mumbled. Paul sat back with sigh, his hands running down his face roughly.  He half expected Daryl to move away from him but was pleasantly surprised when Daryl simply laid his head down on Paul’s lap.

 

Paul was quiet for a long time, his fingers continuing their ministrations with Daryl’s hair.  He smiled as Daryl hummed and tried to get even closer. Paul was still spent, his head spinning from not only the orgasmic high but everything he was learning.  Most of which wasn’t sitting well with him.. As gently as he could, he pulled Daryl off his lap and guided him to the mattress they had thrown on the floor. They were going to take turns sleeping on it but Paul had a better idea.

 

“Paul-”

 

“Shhh, we’ll talk about it in the morning.  Let’s sleep,” he said and went to lay down but helped Daryl out of his clothes instead.  They were both wearing shirts but Daryl had his boxers on. Paul didn’t push and when he tried to pull on his own, Daryl made a distressed sound that had him stopping rather quickly.  

 

They climbed up on the bed and though he was shorter, he spooned Daryl from behind, his face tucked into the other man’s neck.  Both of them were pretty dirty from their day in the woods but Daryl smelled amazing. Like fresh turned soil and cut grass. He couldn’t help nuzzling against it and smiled when Daryl moaned, scooting back until there was barely a breath of space between them.  

 

Yeah, conversations could definitely wait until morning.

 

* * *

  
  


Paul stretched his arms up above his head and yawned.  He was warm and unbelievably comfortable. He blinked his eyes awake and stilled.  There was something else, something wet and tight wrapped around his cock. He jerked up and laughed a little when he found Daryl with his head between his legs.

 

“Jesus Daryl,” he groaned.  No wonder he’d woken up warmer then he should have, especially since he’d had no pants on.  Daryl hummed up at him making Paul shudder as he fell back. As opposed to last night, this time Daryl took his time, savoring every second of having Paul’s cock in his mouth.  It ramped up slowly and Paul came with a deep sigh, fingers pulling at Daryl’s hair.

 

“C’mere,” he muttered.  Daryl hesitated but Paul wouldn’t let up until the guy was finally crawling over him.  No words were said as Paul leaned up and kissed him. Their breath was foul, Daryl’s even more so but the taste of himself on his tongue had Paul groaning as he rolled them over.  This seemed to relax Daryl, him being on the bottom and that answered a lot of Paul’s questions he had floating around in his head.

 

“It’s okay, you can touch me,” Paul mumbled against Daryl’s trembling lips.  The man was a fucking pro at sucking cock but seemed to not have a clue when it came to kissing or anything else for that matter.  And that alone broke Paul’s heart a little. How everyone was so okay with using the man’s mouth but never once took care of anything else.  

 

Paul pushed those thoughts away and worked to remedy that and quickly.  He cupped the side of Daryl’s face and took his time to teach Daryl how to kiss properly.  And damn he was a quick learner. Daryl had him breathless within minutes, their tongues rolling around languidly.  Paul moved his leg between Daryl’s and grinned when the man whimpered.

 

“I should have taken care of you last night, I’m sorry,” he said against Daryl’s lips as he dragged his leg against Daryl.

 

“S’okay...wasn’ expectin ya too,” Daryl moaned, head thrown back a little.  Paul took the opportunity and kissed all over Daryl’s neck, leaving little nips and sucks here and there.  Daryl was hard against his thigh and Paul licked his lips when he glanced down. He too loved to give just as much as receive and he eagerly shimmied down.  Daryl gasped, his hands flailing a bit.

 

“Has anyone ever given you one before?” Paul asked, hooking his fingers in the band of Daryl’s boxers, slowly pulling them down.

 

“Nah...n-never.  Fuck Paul, y-you don’t-”

 

“I know I don’t have to Daryl, but I’m going to because fuck I want to,” Paul whined when he saw just how big Daryl was.  He wasn’t really a size queen but he did enjoy the way his throat would stretch. It had been a really long time though and probably would take several “sessions” before he could get back up to it.  The thought of this recurring between them had him smirking as he flicked his tongue at the head. 

 

“Paul...please...not...not gonna last,” Daryl whined, hips jerking up off the bed.  Paul rubbed his hands all over Daryl’s legs and belly, trying to comfort him before wrapping his lips around the crown and moaning.  Everything about Daryl was wild, the smell of him and now the taste. It was bitter as it always was but somehow there was some kind of smokiness to it that had Paul pushing himself a little too much.  He pulled back with a gasp and went back at it again, stroking the rest of Daryl’s cock with his hand.

 

Daryl had been right about not lasting long.  Paul barely got his fill before Daryl cried out and Paul’s mouth was filled.  He choked on it a little but quickly swallowed the rest and licked up any stray drops he’d missed.

 

There was a high pitched keening noise from above him and he quickly crawled back up to touch at Daryl’s face.

 

“Hey, hey, breathe,” Paul whispered.  Daryl closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, his hands clinging to Paul.  He waited until Daryl had calmed down before he was laying back on the bed, Daryl draped over him hugging tightly.  It was a long time before either of them spoke, the sounds of their slowing breaths being the only sounds besides the birds outside.

 

“I knew you was watchin,” Daryl mumbled, his voice unsure and quiet.  Paul sighed, his free hand that wasn’t petting Daryl’s hair raising to rub at his eyes.

 

“So, that last one with Glenn…”

 

“Yeah...I like being with Glenn the most...well besides you now but yeah.  It was his idea,” Daryl huffed out a laugh. Paul snorted and shook his head.

 

“Is it because he’s more gentle with you?” Paul had to ask.  There were a handful of times he’d seen Daryl with Rick alone that had made Paul want to interrupt and beat the man bloody.  To be honest, he was the only one Paul felt was truly using Daryl as some kind of toy or whatever.

 

“Mmhmm.  Glenn’s always been good to me.  He was...he was the first one. Was freakin out one night, pacin’ and not able to breathe.  Merle, my brother, been actin like a dick, high and shit. Glenn tried to calm me down and I kinda threw myself at him.  Afterwards I was so embarrassed I could barely talk to him. Glenn talked me through it and though he’s straight as a damn arrow, offered to help me out.  Not like he was loosin nothin doin that for me,” Daryl said softly. It was the most words Daryl had ever muttered all in one go. It was nice and nearly soothing having that southern drawl all around him.  

 

“Glenn does seem to be the sweeter of all of them.  How...Aaron and Eric?” Paul asked. Daryl flinched and Paul quickly added, “We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want.”

 

“S’okay.  I-I want you to know,” Daryl said and sighed, sitting up so he could look at Paul.  The poor guy looked so torn and upset Paul found himself sitting up as well to cup Daryl’s face.

 

“Am...am I the something different you were talking about?” Paul whispered, his heart pounding and swelling all in the same second when Daryl smiled shyly and nodded.

 

“Didn’ know how to tell ya.  Glenn said I should just blurt it out, Aaron and Eric said the same thing.  Mags said I should just...do what I did last night,” he laughed, a dark blush blossoming on his cheeks.  Paul laughed as well and leaned in to kiss at his warm skin.

 

“I like you too, a lot,” Paul said and then sighed, “The thing is Daryl, I can’t-”

 

“Paul, no wait...please,” Daryl said, his voice shifting from that happy laughter to panic, “I jus’ wanna be with you.  None of the others.”

 

Paul’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “You’d give all that up?”  Worry settled in Paul’s stomach. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Daryl would be faithful, it was in his core when it came to people cared about.  Paul was more terrified he wouldn’t be enough for the man.

 

Daryl nodded eagerly and leaned in for a kiss that Paul happily gave, “Daryl, I need you to be sure about this.  Every day I’ll be fine but more than once in a day I’m not sure-” Paul was quickly shut up with a kiss and found himself being pressed down into the mattress.  The way Daryl licked into his mouth and damn near devoured Paul’s mouth had his cock twitching, “Shit,” Paul grunted.

 

“I don’t care how many times, jus’ want ya Paul and not just for sex either,” Daryl said softly.  Paul blinked up at him and smiled.

 

“Okay,” he said, pulling Daryl on top of him to continue with the kissing.

 

Daryl fucking Dixon, badass of the apocalypse was now Paul’s boyfriend.

 

* * *

  
  


“Ungh, fuck Daryl,” Paul whined, hands pushing up at the headboard to keep his head from hitting it.  His boyfriend was riding him like he was made for it and they’d been going at it all evening. Paul knew he was playing with fire the moment he’d pushed into Daryl for the first time in the man’s life.  It had shocked Paul to his toes to learn that not only had Daryl never gotten a blow job before, no one had ever done this for him either. Then again, Paul took great pleasure being Daryl’s first. Now there was no doubt that Daryl would be treated well and taught that he was worth more than dropping to his knees in the dirt.  

 

If anything ever happened to Paul, he was confident that Daryl wouldn’t settle for anything less then how Paul treated him.

 

Paul’s eyes rolled up at the tight squeeze of Daryl’s hole around his cock, the chuckle that quickly followed made Paul curse.  Daryl was drawing it out, trying to kill him surely.

 

“Feel so good baby,” Daryl muttered, throwing his head back as he slowed his hips, relishing in the feeling of Paul slipping in and out of him.  Paul loved watching Daryl ride him, taking his pleasure rather than just accepting it. It had taken a while, months for them to get to this point.  Paul had a many restless weeks after they’d had real sex for the first time but fuck it had been fun. Exhausting but fun. This was his favorite though.  He got to lay back and watch that sinful thick body roll and shudder in pleasure. Daryl’s cock was hard and leaking, standing straight as a rod. Paul wanted to stroke him, it was so damn tempting but Paul refrained, wanting to watch Daryl for a few minutes longer.

 

The knock on the door made both of them flinch and Daryl growled low in his throat that nearly had Paul cumming.

 

“We’re busy!” Daryl shouted as he leaned forward, placing his hands on Paul’s chest to start riding him in earnest again.  That was another new thing. Daryl’s confidence. He no longer shied away from anyone knowing just how sexual Daryl really was.  Everyone knew just what he and Paul got up to, not like they were quiet about it. Though that had taken a bit too, getting those noises unlocked from Daryl’s throat.   What was even better? Daryl also didn’t shy away from the kisses or the touches Paul gave him outside their bedroom either.

 

“Daryl...need to talk to ya.” 

 

Paul frowned at the sound of Rick’s voice.  It was probably the one thing that could stop Daryl but Paul was grateful that it didn’t this time.

 

“Said we’re busy!” Daryl called out and then seemed to block out anything else outside their lovemaking.  Paul groaned, his hands gripping at Daryl’s hips as they started to make the bed protest again.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, give it to me,” Daryl gasped, sweat rolling down his neck and chest.  Paul moaned loudly as he started to push his hips up in tandem with Daryl, both of them crying out as things began to spill over.  Paul rolled them over at the last moment and pushed Daryl’s legs up as he hammered into him, getting the most delicious sounds out of Daryl.  It was Daryl’s turn to grip at the headboard as he practically howled through his orgasm. Paul gasped and nearly lost his balance at how tight Daryl squeezed around him, his own orgasm tearing through him with enough force his vision whited out for a second.

 

“Fuck...holy fuck,” Paul panted, his hips rutting against Daryl.

 

“Damn right baby,” Daryl hummed, letting his legs fall back down and open, allowing for Paul to crash against his chest, “Don’t pull out yet.”

 

“I can’t even move,” Paul laughed.  Daryl played with his hair, gently pulling it away from his face.  Paul managed to move his head just enough to press a kiss to Daryl’s chest.

 

“Fuckin Rick man, tryin to cock block again,” Daryl grunted, Paul’s soft cock slipping out of him against both of their wishes.  Even though his limbs weighed a million pounds each, Paul moved enough to make sure Daryl hadn’t hurt himself. They’d barely gone through the stretching, Daryl too eager for it to do it properly.  It had happened once before and guilt had ripped through Paul for days. He was a bit red but nothing else. Paul pressed a kiss to the inside of Daryl’s knee before collapsing down next to him.

 

“Wonder what he wants now,” Paul groaned.  Rick was the only one who seemed to not like the new arrangement.  Everyone was thrilled for Daryl, especially Glenn. Paul had squeaked at how tight the man had hugged him.  Rick though, just glared at him. There was something else there that pissed Paul off the more and more he saw it.  This wouldn’t be the first time Rick had tried to interrupt them. The first Daryl had actually stopped to see what the guy had wanted, leaving Paul with blue balls and a horrible attitude for hours.

 

“No clue.  He can wait though,” Daryl sighed, rolling a bit to snuggle against Paul’s side.  He smiled and kissed Daryl’s temple.

 

“You good love?” Paul asked, shifting a bit to wrap his arm around Daryl so he could trail his fingers along his back.  The scars no longer embarrassing or hidden. Paul had spent an entire night worshipping them, loving them until Daryl cried in relief that Paul wouldn’t think him ugly.

 

Daryl nodded sleepily, his face nuzzling into Paul’s neck, “Real good,” he sighed.  It never took long for Daryl to pass out and each time it made Paul chuckle and then quickly followed him into dreamland.

  
  
  


Daryl wasn’t sure how much time had passed after he woke up.  Then again, he always lost track whenever he and Paul turned in for the night.  He was sated from the inside and out but he would never deny that seeing his sleeping boyfriend laying there didn’t stir things up in his gut.  Paul was beautiful no matter the occasion. Sweating from training or working in the garden, happy and smiling as he chatted with Maggie but Daryl’s favorite was when Paul was sleeping.  He was soft and at peace, Daryl always felt himself drawn in and needing to just stare for a few minutes. 

 

Smiling a little he leaned in to press a soft kiss to Paul’s lips and got up from the bed.  He needed to find out what the hell Rick wanted this time, Daryl didn’t need the guy coming back and waking Paul up.  Rick got relentless sometimes and it was starting to annoy him to no end that his best friend always chose the most inconvenient times.  It was starting to seem like it was on purpose now.

 

Daryl pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt he randomly pulled off the floor.  He didn’t realize it was Paul’s until he was downstairs and tried to stretch it over his shoulders.  Thankfully it wasn’t one of his boyfriend’s favorites. It smelled like Paul and it left a smile on his lips as he walked out of the house barefoot.  Rick was standing on the street, a look of concern on his face. 

 

“Hey man, what ya need?” Daryl asked.  Rick sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Took ya long enough,” Rick said.  Daryl flinched back and snorted out a laugh.

 

“Uh, sorry?  We told you we were goin home, you had to have heard us before you came bargin in.  Which, by the way, if we don’t come answerin the front door, leave a note or somethin,” Daryl said.  He didn’t care that everyone knew what he and Paul got up too. It wasn’t something he shied away from anymore but just having random people walking through his house uninvited annoyed him.  

 

“Was never a problem before,” Rick countered.  

 

‘Yeah well, it is now,” Daryl said and crossed his arms, “So what is so important?” 

 

Rick sighed again and rubbed at his chin, “Jus’ miss havin you around Daryl.”

 

Daryl bristled at that, his eyes glancing around before settling on Rick again, “We were together all day man-”

 

“Yeah and then ya took off with Jesus,” Rick spat out.

 

“Who’s my boyfriend that I live with.  We were done for the night and I wanted to go home and be with him.  Is that a problem or somethin? I don’t give a shit when you take off in mid sentence to go be with ‘Chonne or your kids,” Daryl said.  He could see just how restless Rick was becoming, the anger wafting off of him. Daryl narrowed his eyes and was about to ask something else when Rick beat him to it.

 

“It’s not that...I  _ miss _ you Daryl,” Rick hissed. 

 

“Rick, c’mon man.  You knew what that was and I appreciate the way you helped me out but that’s all that ever was gonna be,” Daryl said quickly, holding his hands out to keep Rick from getting closer.  There was a time when he had dreamed that Rick would be the one to end this restlessness in Daryl. To be the one he would end all the arrangements and just be with Rick. Then Rick started to push for things Daryl wasn’t ready for and then got with Michonne.  The woman was a God send for Rick and understood a long time before she got with Rick about the arrangement. 

 

It wasn’t until he saw Paul for the first time that Daryl felt that pang again.  The need for something different, a chance at something everyone around him seemed to get but himself.  When he had caught Paul watching him the first time he’d been terrified that he would scare Paul off. But he kept showing up and watching, staying longer each time.  The more Paul would show up, the pang in Daryl’s chest would dig deeper. Until that night in the warehouse. Rick had been the one to start demanding things of Daryl but Paul gave him a choice and then thought of Daryl’s pleasure as well.  Even going as far as kissing him. He fell in love with Paul that night and knew that he would be able to settle finally. Which he did. He didn’t need anyone else, just Paul.

 

Paul who took care of him in so many different ways, Daryl wondered what he had done in his life to deserve this.  Paul who wanted to bring him just as much pleasure and hold him afterwards, kiss him and love him in ways that no one else had in his entire life.  Daryl was utterly ruined for anyone else. The crazy, almost fiendish need that had plagued him since he learned how to suck cock the first time was almost non existent now.  Paul kept him that sated, inside and out. There were even days when all Daryl wanted was to be held by him and that would be it.

 

“I know, I know.”

 

“Then what is it Rick?”

 

“I didn’t even get a last time with you.  Fucking Glenn got that but not me,” Rick spat out.  Daryl frowned deep as his stomach swirled dangerously.  The venom spewing out of his best friends mouth made him nervous and twitchy.

 

“You jealous or somethin?.  I’m sorry Rick. I didn’t mean ta make you feel that way but…”

 

“I knew you always liked Glenn more, always running to him like some little bitch-”

 

“Fuck you Rick.  He didn’t treat me like some cum guzzling whore.  Not like you did. Don’t think I didn’t hear every disgusting thing you ever said,” Daryl spat.  Rick had a mouth on him. He had hid it well for the first handful of times but the moment Rick had called him a cock slut, the man didn’t stop.  Daryl had laughed it off at first, thinking it was a one off. Then it kept happening. And it only got worse. Glenn, hell none of the others ever did that.  They helped him out, asked if he was good and then they went on their way until next time. 

 

“You liked it and you know it Daryl,” Rick laughed, the sound of it spiteful, “Or was it not you whining and clawing for my cock down your throat,” he said getting way to close.  Daryl shoved at him hard.

 

“You think that kid in there is gonna be enough for you?  That  _ one _ cock is going to settle that slut inside of you?”

 

“He is enough Rick.  I ain’t gonna cheat on him-”

 

“Oh you mean like how we cheated on our partners to help you out but yet you can’t do the same?”  

 

The accusation slammed into Daryl and he stumbled a bit, “You, Glenn, T-Dogg all were fucking single when this first started so don’t even fucking go there prick.  You and Lori were already on the outs when I blew you the first time. And it wasn’t like Maggie or Michonne didn’t know what was going on!”

 

“What about Aaron and Eric then?”

 

“I talked to both of them at the same time before anything fucking happened and you know that!  The two of them agreed and if you wanna act like you know every god damn thing you would know it only happened twice with either of them!” Daryl yelled.  He was back in Rick’s face. Whether they were going to come to blows or not Daryl wasn’t sure but what he was prepared for at all was how Rick grabbed at his face and kissed him.

 

It was wrong on so many levels.  The fact that Rick hadn’t even asked for his consent first along with that it was too dry, too rough.  He was frozen though, too shocked to react. It wasn’t until something was shoving them apart that his brain clicked back online.  

 

Paul.

 

Paul was standing between them, shaking with fury though the hand on Daryl’s chest was gentle.

 

“You fucking touch my boyfriend again Rick, especially against his will,we’re going to have problems,” Paul said through clenched teeth.  Relief swam through Daryl. Rick had been the one who kissed him but Daryl hadn’t pushed him off. 

 

“Fuck off, you have no idea what’s going on here,” Rick snarled.  Paul took his hand off Daryl and he missed the warmth immediately.

 

“Oh I have an idea.  You’re the one who doesn’t have a fucking clue.  I saw you two together, several times. Does Michonne now of the things you say to him?” Paul said.  Rick blanched, the color draining from his face as he looked between Paul and Daryl. He too flushed a bit but forced himself to keep his head up.  

 

“You fucking knew about this?” Rick asked taking a step closer.

 

“It doesn’t matter Rick.  Daryl is not yours to use anymore so back off,” Paul said.  

 

“Fuck.  Off,” Rick growled.

 

“Both of you knock-Paul stop!” Daryl shouted, cursing under his breath as Paul pushed Rick back.  Rick tried to swing at him and really, the older man should have known better. Paul was a damn ninja and deflected every thrown punch.  The moment he saw Paul about to swing his own arm, Daryl quickly grabbed at his wrist, gently pulling him back. Paul instantly moved with him, his face going from rage to confusion.

 

“He ain’t worth it baby,” Daryl whispered, cupping Paul’s face.  Paul let out a hard breath, those crystal green eyes darting to glance at Rick for a second before settling on Daryl again.

 

“Back off Rick, I mean it,” Daryl said, noticing the way Rick stumbled towards them.  He put Paul behind him only to keep his boyfriend from attacking at Rick again.

 

“We’re still friends...family….don’t let this fuck everythin up man,” Daryl stated.  That seemed to get through to the man as Rick straightened, his eyes clearing up. Daryl and Rick stared at each other for a long moment before Rick nodded.  The heels of his boots echoing in the quiet street as he hurried away. 

 

Daryl blew out a breath and felt a tug on his hand.  He turned only to be kissed breathless by Paul. He groaned against his lips and picked him up, Paul’s legs wrapping around his waist as he carried him up the steps and through the door.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Daryl,” Paul panted.  Daryl pushed Paul against the door so he could lean back and stare into his face.

 

“Paul, you ain’t got nothin-”

 

“I jumped in and tried to fight him-”

 

“Paul-”

 

“I practically admitted to being a peeping tom watching you and the others...fuck,” Paul groaned, letting his head fall back.  Daryl chuckled and kissed at Paul’s neck, his lips brushing over his pulse that spiked at his touch.

 

“Fuck him.  He was bein a dick.  Give ‘em a few days and everythin will be just fine sweetheart,” Daryl said running his fingers through Paul’s hair.  The man tightened his legs around Daryl’s waist, resulting in their groins pushing together and Daryl groaned.

 

“And you thought you couldn’t keep up with me,” Daryl grinned wickedly.  Paul laughed, shrugging his shoulders as he rolled his hips.

 

“Never had someone to be this insatiable with.  Fuck I want you all the time Daryl, you have no idea,” he sighed.  Daryl moaned and attacked those plump lips already slick with spit.  He sucked hard on the bottom one as he joined in on the frottage.

 

“Oh, I think I do baby.  From the moment I saw you, it was all I could think about.  Never mattered who I was with, you were the face I saw,” he said.  Paul whined as he yanked Daryl closer, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.  

 

For once it wasn’t Daryl who was clawing at his partner for something, anything to get his mouth on.  He found himself being shoved up against the door, Paul dropping to his knees and yanking down his pants.  

 

“I love you Daryl,” Paul groaned before swallowing him down in one go.  Daryl grunted, fingers twisting in Paul’s hair.

 

“Fuckin love ya too sweetheart.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
